


Scream His Name When You Fuck Me And I'll Pretend Not To Care

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU Kinda?, Angst, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky is idek, Feels, Friends With Benefits, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Jason does too, Jason is like 17, M/M, More angst than smut tbh, Rough Sex, Smut, Unrequited Love, marvel/dc crossover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Jason knew Bucky loved Steve. He wasn't naive enough to pretend otherwise. But he also knew that he loved Bucky, the only reason he bothered to put up with this sweet torture.





	Scream His Name When You Fuck Me And I'll Pretend Not To Care

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This fic came out of nowhere! Hell, I wasn't even aware this ship existed until yesterday. But I like it, so naturally I'll give it's shippers awful feels. Tbh I've always wanted to write a DC/Marvel crossover, and what better way to do it than with sweet misery of a pretty awesome ship? Enjoy.

Jason gasped, thrashing in Bucky's rough grip. He was sweating a river,whining and moaning as the Winter Soldier pounded into his tight ass. Bucky added to the sexual symphony with his own grunts and broken moans.

"I'm- _**fucking hell**_ \- close!" Jason warned his voice shaking.

Bucky grunted in acknowledgement as his hips stuttered, proving he was close as well.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _**Bucky**_!" Jason swore as he hit his peak his body shaking with pleasure.

Bucky started to say something, then silenced himself with a hard bite, hard enough to draw blood, to Jason's shoulder as he came inside of Red Hood.

Bucky pulled out once they had both orgasmed, and fell onto the bed next to Jason, as they both breathed hard in the afterglow.

Jason wasn't stupid. No, being raised by the World's Greatest Detective taught him better than that. He knew, knew from the very day this began, that Bucky didn't really care about Jason. He didn't have feelings for Jason, at least not the ones Jason had for Bucky. Instead, Bucky used Jason as an outlet.

Bucky loved that stupid star spangled idiot of a hero that he public called _**Captain America**_. Jason had grown to hate that damned golden boy, the mention of his name made Jason want to rip someone's face off. Because unlike Bucky, Jason loved the stupid assassin that lie next to him.

Jason didn't mean for it to happen that way. Bucky was hot as hell, and the sex was _ **fantastic**_ , even if it wasn't Jason's name on the Winter Soldier's tongue when they fucked. But of course, Jason's emotions went and fucked him up. He wanted nothing more than for Bucky to even think his fucking _**name**_ during sex, and have him not holding back a ' _Steve_ ' instead. Wanted Bucky to let go of his feelings for that damned straighter-than-an-arrow American hero. Bucky had never slipped up verbally yet, but Jason figured it was only a matter of time that Bucky got so deep in his fantasies of being with that blonde adonis that he actually did say that putrid name.

Jason wished he could live in a blissful, ignorant mindset that Bucky was thinking about _ **him**_ during sex. That Bucky actually thought about _**Jason**_ while fucking him, that Bucky wasn't rough just because he _**knew**_ it wasn't Steve who was wrapped around his dick. That Jason wasn't just some kid who was nothing but a body to fuck to the Winter Soldier.

Jason was shaken out of his thoughts by Bucky's voice. "Jason..." It said guilty, _ **pitiful**_ almost, as if the older man knew what Jason was thinking.

Jason turned on his side and faced Bucky, glaring. "Yes?" He snapped.

"I..." Bucky paused, clearly looking for words. "I'm... sorry. I know this isn't _ **ideal**_ , but-" Jason cut off the idiotic apology falling from Bucky's lips, before he said anything even _ **more**_ idiotic.

" _ **Sorry**_?" Jason scoffed. "Don't be. I'm not dense, you know." He sneered, feeling his anger boil. "I damn well know you're holding _**his**_ name back everytime we fuck."

Bucky winced. "I know, but I shouldn't drag you into this. You have nothing to do with my crush on my best friend." Bucky's voice was bitter as well.

Jason snorted. "Crush my ass. You can say it, you know. You love him. You're in love with Steve fucking Rogers." He spat.

Bucky sighed. "Doesn't change my point." His voice was small.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't give a fuck about your emotions." A lie. "Hell, scream his name when you fuck me, _ **I**_ don't fucking care." Another lie. "It's all the same to me." The biggest lie. Jason got up and started to put on his clothes and armor.

"Hey, don't leave." Bucky said, reaching out to him with a mechanical arm. 

Jason shook his head and snorted. "Why the hell not? There's always some asshole worth beating up in Gotham." He said, not looking back at Bucky.

"And one of those assholes in lying in this bed." Bucky mumbled, obviously referring to himself.

Jason let out a dry laugh. If they were in a healthy relationship, a healthy _**anything**_ , he would consol Bucky and tell the soldier how wonderful he was and how he was very much not an asshole. But they weren't. "Can't disagree with you there." He grit out as he pulled on his pants.

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows. "Is this your way of ending... _**us**_ , or something?" Bucky asked, the emotion in his voice hard to read.

Jason rolled his eyes. James Barnes, everybody. As usual, misreading social interactions. "Of course not." Jason started pulling on armor over his tee shirt.

"So you want to keep-" Jason cut him of again.

"Yes, I want to keep fucking you." His voice was cold.

"Why?" Bucky's voice was confused.

Jason finally looked back at the Winter Soldier, his eyes narrowed. He wished the sight of that damned gorgeous man before him didn't make his heart skip a beat. " _ **Why**_?" Dry laughter. "Because you're good in bed, asshole." Jason snapped.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure other people are too. Why bother with someone who's not even thinking about you during sex?" 

"Because I have a kink for metal arms." Jason's voice dripped with sarcasm. He was completely dressed, and holding his mask. 

That actually got a chuckle from Bucky. "I'm serious." He said, trying to hold back a smile.

Jason smirked. "So am I. I mean why wouldn't hot metal feel good on my cock?" He joked, actually smiling, his voice no longer holding as much bite.

Bucky laughed and shook his head. Jason tried not to let it make his heart flutter, seeing how _**handsome**_ Bucky was when he smiled. He failed. "You're something else, kid."

Jason growled at being called a kid. Anyone else, he would've given a new scar for it, but for Bucky, he tolerated it. "Same goes to you, old man." He teased.

Bucky chuckled again, but got serious moments after. "You're avoiding the question, Jason. Why me?" He asked, eyebrows knit together.

Jason honestly wanted to punch him. "I don't need to fucking explain myself to anyone. Besides, I could ask you the same thing." His voice went back to that cold tone that defined Red Hood.

Bucky sighed. "You were just a chance opportunity for me. You can take what I dish out." Bucky explained, though Jason hadn't really wanted an answer in the first place. He didn't want to be written off as just a _ **chance opportunity**_.

"Whatever." Jason growled, and pulled on his mask and headed for the window, planning to climb down the fire escape of the cheap apartment they used for get togethers.

"Jason." Bucky called out, pausing Red Hood's movements. "You don't... do you have feelings for me? Like, _ **romantically**_?" Bucky fumbled over his words. "Do you like, or even love me that way?" Bucky's voice and face were unreadable, Jason wasn't sure what answer he wanted, and he wasn't sure if Bucky knew what answer _**he**_ wanted either.

Jason opened the window and crouched in it, turning back for just a moment. "What fucking difference does it make?" The rhetorical question was more telling to Bucky than anything else Jason could've said. Yes, he did, but it didn't matter. It wouldn't change their relationship. They were both trapped in unrequited love.

Jason didn't let Bucky answer, as he left off into the night, channeling all pain he felt into supercharged rage.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't even going to write this, I haven't ever written Marvel before. But I couldn't get it out of my fucking head and it practically wrote itself. So excuse me completely falling out of my comfort zone for this shit.


End file.
